


*Bites Dog's Ear to Show Dominance*

by showmeurteef



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: D/s undertones, Fingering, M/M, but puppykyun had his own ideas, hyungwon can't help but puppy changkyun, light degradation, mi trans boyes, minor pain kink, minor pet play, over sensitivity, this was supposed to be abt kyun sensitive ears, whisper kink??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: “I— the fucking— ear,” he whimpers and thrusts his hips into the air. Only feeling a little ridiculous at how instantly turned on he is from a couple of words breathed into his ear.all hyungwon has to do to replace the grumpy, Not good boy thoughts in changkyun's head is whisper (aka this is just a quick simple little hyungkyun smut)extended/explained warnings within
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	*Bites Dog's Ear to Show Dominance*

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:  
> \- established relationship equals established safewords, boundaries, etc  
> \- this is a non-warning warning?? there's no bottom dysphoria for ck in this fic
> 
> lmk if u need any other tags/tws/cws !!

Hyungwon’s hands blanket Changkyun’s shoulder blades, guiding his body into a pretty arch. Changkyun spreads his legs, urging Hyungwon closer, closer, to touch more of him, to hold him tighter. Hyungwon obliges, tangling and touching and sighing. Like Changkyun’s skin whispering against the covers is all he’s ever heard. Like Changkyun’s nails clawing at his back is all he’s ever felt. He seals their downward motion with a kiss to Changkyun’s throat, and makes his head fall back with a gasp. 

Changkyun's head bangs into the headboard with a hollow _thunk_.

“What the— _fuck?_ ” Changkyun hands fly from Hyungwon’s back to his own scalp. 

“What? Did you forget we were on a bed?” Hyungwon laughs. Betrayal twists Changkyun’s face.

“I’m in _pain_ , you asshole,” he grumbles, “You’re gonna make fun of me and _then_ what? Refuse to drive me to the _hospital_ for my _serious_ injury?”

Hyungwon laughs. Changkyun’s head throbs. He packs every last ounce of his immense pain, his _utter_ _agony_ into his pout.

Hyungwon sighs, leans in, and reaches behind Changkyun to tug a pillow up between his head and the headboard, breathing hotly _right into_ Changkyun’s ear in the process. Changkyun’s head throbs again —all warm and mushy brain matter— but definitely _not_ in a tragically serious injury sort of way.

“ _Shit._ ” Changkyun sucks in a desperate gulp of air.

“What? What did I do?” Hyungwon asks, still adjusting the pillow, still speaking _right into_ Changkyun’s ear.

“I— the fucking— _ear_ ,” he whimpers and thrusts his hips into the air. Only feeling a little ridiculous at how instantly turned on he is from a couple of words breathed into his ear.

Hyungwon leans back to get a proper look at the neediness in Changkyun’s face, bumping their noses together for an instant. His lips curl into a dangerously bright smile. 

Changkyun would groan, would bemoan what terrible luck he has with such a beautiful, cunning piece of larva for a boyfriend, but said piece of larva _licks_ his ear. Breathing _far_ heavier than necessary, trailing _far_ more spit than necessary. And Changkyun is powerless to stop the whiny rumble that erupts from his tragic pout.

“ _Cute_. Cute baby boy,” Hyungwon murmurs, puffy lips brushing the shell of his ear. “Cute, little, _needy_.”

The words seep into every dark, damp curve of Changkyun’s ear. Pooling and warming. _Filling_.

“Are you gonna keep listing synonyms for ‘Changkyun’ or are you gonna _finger me already?_ ” Changkyun whines and grabs one of Hyungwon’s hands from the properly adjusted pillow, tugging it down between his legs.

Hyungwon giggles into his ear, but Changkyun can _feel_ his fucking smirk and his fucking lips and his fucking stuttering breath. And he feels really, _really_ hot and panicked, and _none_ of it feels very funny at all.

“Shut up, asshole. Shut _up._ ” He grabs one of Hyungwon’s absurdly massive fingers, bending and twisting his wrist to slide the finger between the folds of his cunt. Hot. Slick. 

Hyungwon just leans back again. Lets Changkyun hold his finger in place. Smiles softly.

“Poor baby. You want me to make you beg for it?” 

Whatever speck of calm he’s regained in the second Hyungwon spent away from his ear evaporates the instant Hyungwon presses his hand into Changkyun; finger curling, heel of his palm smushing his clit. Changkyun gulps.

“Tell me everything you want me to do. Beg for it.” Hyungwon connects their foreheads, pushing Changkyun into the pillow. Trapping squirmy, frustrated Changkyun with his gentle touches and gentler eyes.

“ _Fine_.” Changkyun grits his teeth and glares at Hyungwon’s sympathetic brow. “Poor baby Changkyun wants big meanie Hyungwon to finger him. To fill him up with his giant worm fingers. And he wants Hyungwon to— to _keep talking_ into his ear while he does it. Satisfied?”

Hyungwon smiles brightly, cheeks crowding his eyes and lips stretching like taffy. He pecks the space between Changkyun’s brows, the tip of his nose, his irritated scowl.

And then the _fiend_ moves back to his ear. Soft lips tickling the shell of it, thick voice slinking and echoing and nesting into all of its dark, tunnely bits. His words get _inside_ of him. A sob shatters in Changkyun’s throat.

“ _Oh_ , my precious little brat. That’s not how we beg and you _know it_ ,” he says, that final consonant punctuated by fingers dragging up, _up_ into him. And staying still. And not moving. A word and a finger held back at the last second, clipped, not _quite_ filling Changkyun.

“No, _no_ , you have to—”

“Choose your words wisely,” he laughs. The same laugh that puffs out of him when Changkyun wears mismatched shoes to go get the mail, when Changkyun resorts to frustrated gibberish in the middle of a DnD sesh. Airy and utterly _adorable._

“Asshole. Bastard. Jerk.” His lungs collapse for a second as Hyungwon’s evil fingers start to trace around his clit; light and teasing one moment, _diabolically_ precise the next. “ _Big meanie._ ”

“You’re really, _really_ cute, you know?” 

Changkyun _feels_ his lips part around each fond murmured word, _feels_ his mouth stretch and _stretch_ open. He wishes he would shut the fuck up, he wishes he would stuff more cottony words right up against his brain. His stomach flutters, panicked at the hot glue coating his mouth, brain, core. 

“I— I know,” he grinds out, planting his feet on the mattress to lift his hips against Hyungwon’s busy hand. Summer wind inflating his chest, he looks down to watch his hips raise uselessly, desperately. To watch the tendons in Hyungwon’s ridiculously elegant wrist flutter with every steady, rhythmic movement. Hyungwon smiles against his ear. Smooth teeth against thin skin. Warm breath filtered through the cracks and spreading over, inside Changkyun’s head.

“How’d you get so worked up so quick?”

“If I had any idea, don’t you think that I would—“

“‘Poor baby Changkyun’ is right— you’re such a sad little thing,” Hyungwon coos. The same coo he makes when he’s asking if Changkyun has had dinner yet, when something particularly sappy happens in one of his romance novels. Changkyun beats a fist against the mattress. “It doesn’t take much for you to come. You’re so easy for me, isn’t that right?”

Changkyun can feel himself pulse around Hyungwon’s arching, stroking fingers, which is always kinda gross, always very hot. Hyungwon tickles, presses, _rolls_ into his clit. Changkyun’s brains start to leak out of his ears. Spit starts to gush out from his mouth. And his voice—

“W- _Wonnie_ , yes. Easy. I’m easy— for _you_ .” His voice shreds in his throat. His hands dig into Hyungwon’s bony, sweaty back. He tries to concentrate on the divets of his spine and the skin stretched over lean muscle as his eyes slip shut, but Hyungwon’s touches start to zap and tingle and _burn._

“The ‘Wonnie’ is cute— I like that,” he hums, and Changkyun feels the noise vibrate all the way into his skull. His tongue —slick, wriggling, evil— traces the shell of his ear again, before curling around his earlobe. His voice keeps coming, muffled by the blood now rushing in Changkyun’s ears. “Be a good boy. We’re almost there.”

Changkyun nods, whimpers, _insists_ that he’s good. All sense of pride melted down and added into the soupy mess beneath Hyungwon’s hand. His fingers slide out from Changkyun’s cunt and brush cool, wet ick onto the curve of Changkyun’s belly. Gross. Hot. He flattens his now freed hand over Changkyun’s quivering belly and _shoves_ him back onto the mattress.

“Down, boy.” 

“I’m not a _dog,_ ” he hisses, despite the shudder that runs through him. He tries not to feed into the degradation, he tries to continue his noble fight, but Hyungwon makes it a whole lot harder with his _giggle_ , to which Changkyun has _no choice_ but to whimper pathetically in reply.

“Then why do you sound like one?”

Changkyun’s organs turn to liquid gold, sloshing and shimmering inside him. Hyungwon traces, presses at his clit until Changkyun’s mouth falls open in a silent gasp, until he balls his fists against his own chest. The golden feeling spurts into his spine, and Hyungwon _smiles_ that really _disgustingly_ pretty smile— like a pink satin ribbon or some other pretty bullshit, pulled delicately over his _disgustingly_ pretty face.

“Rabid. Rabid dog who will fucking _kill you—_ ”

Hyungwon’s fingers pinch Changkyun’s earlobe, roll it around, _tug._ Hyungwon’s fingers gather up more slick heat, return to his clit, _shiver._ Pulling each end of some invisible string running through Changkyun’s middle tighter and _tighter_. And god fucking knows Changkyun would help it, if he could. But he can’t.

He can’t help the way he keens, hands urgently flattening against his sweaty chest, the most pathetic squeak yet spilling out of him. And he really, _really_ can’t help the way Hyungwon’s careful motions light up his nerve endings all the way down to his toes, until one of his legs is raising and shuddering like a fucking— 

“ _Good boy—_ come on.” Hyungwon coos again as he leans forward, breathing into the ear that’s still being fucking _pulled_ on. Maybe the tug is only opening up Changkyun’s ear by fractions of a millimeter, but _fuck_ if it doesn’t feel like Hyungwon’s voice and breath and spit now have enough room to _swell_ inside him.

Changkyun splutters out some sort of reply, which he’s _sure_ was really witty and poignant, but he’s more concerned with pressing crescent moons into his chest with his own blunt nails, the sharpness keeping him afloat while Hyungwon tries his best to drown him. In heady murmurs. In throaty breaths. In cramming his open mouth _so close_ to Changkyun’s ear that his tongue flickers over his skin as it moves around _each_ and _every_ word.

“You gonna come for me? For your Wonnie?” He’s _whispering_ now— a damp hiss that makes Changkyun’s toes curl.

An instant— a _milli-milli-_ instant of relief washes over Changkyun in cool waves as Hyungwon releases his ear lobe, and Changkyun almost _thanks_ the asshole, but then he _grabs_ the whole shell of his ear. His bony thumb and forefinger sandwich the flimsy cartilage. His breathing gets slower and thicker. His tongue flattens over Changkyun’s ear canal.

On instinct, Changkyun flinches away, _away_ from his evil bastard mouth, but Hyungwon clicks his tongue _right_ into his ear —right up against his fucking brain— and he twists the cartilage. And Changkyun arches around a whine, the crown of his head digging into the mattress. 

His brain is on fire— _definitely_ including whatever curvy, folded parts of it perceive reality because there are fingers on, around, inside his cunt all at once. Because Hyungwon’s voice blankets and echos and tickles like a _living thing_ inside of his skull.

“What’s wrong, precious boy? Be good— I _know_ you can be. I want you to come now. So, _do it_.” The words enter in soft curls, in little pinpricks. His fingers push the heat up, _up_ Changkyun’s spine. He feels _wet_ and _warm_ everywhere, overwhelmed by how much Hyungwon is soaking him, seeping into him. His mouth gapes uselessly, his own breath and voice traded for Hyungwon’s.

His soft lips give to every divet and arch of Changkyun’s ear. A quiet hum floods Changkyun’s head. Changkyun feels every last cell of his body constrict as Hyungwon’s lips part around a coarse whisper.

“Come on, _mutt_.”

Changkyun bitterly accepts that Hyungwon’s dog analogies _are_ awfully relevant to the way a thread of drool slips from the corner of his mouth as his insides tighten and shiver and _release_ on command. He tries to express some sort of defiant hatred —at his pathetically horny brain, at Hyungwon for being so good at playing with said horny brain— but it comes out as a whiny, breathy sort of “H- _hhah—_ ” and another laugh bursts from Hyungwon’s lungs to puff right into Changkyun’s poor defenseless ear.

Hyungwon leans back, awkwardly hovering over Changkyun’s shaky thighs, to watch Changkyun go boneless against the mattress. All hot, pounding blood and tiny whimpers.

Changkyun blinks up at Hyungwon, the ceiling, nowhere in particular. Brain thoroughly melted, no more room in his head for anything but heat. Heat and Hyungwon.

“Wonnie—”

Ignoring Changkyun’s noble sacrifice of his pride to squeak out such a cutesy name after _everything_ the evil bastard’s done to him, Hyungwon diabolically presses one diabolical finger to Changkyun’s clit and diabolically flickers it around because he’s an irredeemable asshole and a nasty jerk and a horrible—

“You’re the sweetest little baby in the _whole wide world_.” Hyungwon beams down at Changkyun as he continues the quick, _quick_ motions. Changkyun’s insides feel like several Rockefeller trees doused with gasoline and set on fire. He curls into himself and reaches frantically for Hyungwon’s hand because it _hurts_ — hurts so bad he might die. _Really_. He might spontaneously combust and never ever have a thought ever again—

Changkyun’s lungs fill with still air. Hyungwon coos, hands flying to Changkyun’s cheeks.

“You did so good,” he hums and pecks Changkyun’s nose.

“I did?” Changkyun’s nothing but mush now, but he’d wrap himself around Hyungwon if he could. Give him a huge, sweaty hug and a sloppy, sweet kiss. Forgive him for all his cruelty.

“Yes, _yes_ you did.” Hyungwon smiles again, softer this time, and it’s all Changkyun sees. All he cares about. Hyungwon takes Changkyun’s earlobe in his fingers —still damp, still warm— to gently, _gently_ pull and rub. “My very good boy.”

Changkyun’s heartbeat quiets. His core cools down. His legs stop trembling. Hyungwon pecks his caught ear. At long last, a moment of peace—

“Still think you need to be taken to the hospital for your _serious_ injury?” he _whispers_ into his ear and Changkyun can _hear_ his grin, even as he cradles Changkyun's head. Cocky, breathy, _mean._ "Or should we go to the vet instead?"

Changkyun’s head throbs.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments = ice packs for changkyun's poor puppy head  
> u can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/showmeurteef) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef) !


End file.
